The 75th
The article is owned by '''Stick ' 'The 75th 'is an alternate story of the 75th Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell. It is written by Stick and is part of SHG. The story shows more than what was revealed in the movie and the book during the Games. Also, there might be twists from the original story such as tribute names, so don't get confused. Tributes ''The lines that strike-through the names of the tributes are actually marks for the author to remember which tributes had died so far as he had not finished the story yet. But when he does, they will be removed. Bloodbath Main article: Cornucopia bloodbath of 75th Games '' Story "''Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor." 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A loud gong was heard, signifying the Games had started, and almost everyone dived. All straight into the water. Only few of them swam the fastest. Katniss climbed up the spoke on her left and sprinted for the silver Cornucopia. Brutus was a few yards behind her, and Gloss was running on the spoke to her right. Everybody raced to the horn. As she ran, Katniss looked to her left and found the male tribute for District 5 on another spoke. Then suddenly, Gloss slipped and fell into the water when they've gotten nearer to their goal. He then got back up on his spoke. Katniss went into the Cornucopia and grabbed a silver bow and took a quiver of thirty arrows. Gloss had just got closer to the Cornucopia before Katniss drew an arrow, turned back and fired at him. The Career tribute fell hard into the water again as the arrow hit his left-side neck. A cannon boomed. Then, Katniss tried to fire at Enobaria but she easily avoided it and sprinted for her. Katniss quickly turned and ran for another wedge. When she got on it, the male tribute from 9 was very close to her, at least three metres away. She fired a great shot and the tribute was hit in the head. The tribute fell into the water and his cannon was heard. Katniss sprinted forward; by this, Daniel Bernhardt, the male from 9, earned a knife in his forehead from Enobaria. After that, Cecelia Sanchez of 8 had Brutus smashing a battleaxe into her chest. And their two cannons sounded as Katniss had moved. Soon, the District 6 male arrived at the Cornucopia. He tried to search for a sword, but was stabbed with a knife in the back by the District 5 male tribute who had been hiding in the Cornucopia. The morphling fell down to the floor and was badly injured. Blood came down his wound while he crawled away from the enemy, who kept following him to scare the tribute. Finally, a dart was shot to the male of 5's right neck, ending his life. The District 6 male looked to his left and found his district partner with a dart blower. Another cannon went off and the pair took two weapons, a machete and a scythe, and escaped the scene. Marian Green, the female from District 9, who had just recently arrived at the Cornucopia, encountered Cashmere from 1. The two women fought intensively. All until Cashmere slashed Marian's throat with a long, sharp blade. Her cannon was then heard. On one of the rocky wedges, when the pair from 6 were rushing to the beach to get into the jungle, they were caught up with Brutus from 2. The Career held a spear, which he used to stab the female morphling in the back. Her district partner pushed him into the water then escaped. The death of the female morphling from 6 indicated the end of the initial bloodbath. Just before midnight, the hologram for "the fallen" was shown. First, a clear blue light brightened up the sky. Then, as the anthem of Panem played, the hologram showed the images of the dead tributes for the day. Apparently, it started not according to the arrangement of the districts, but the order of deaths. The first tribute shown was Gloss from District 1. Then, he was followed by Bernhardt from 9, the male of 10, Cecelia from 8, the male from District 5, Marian of District 9 and the female morphling of District 6. During the second day, at the 12th hour when the lightning strikes, the female tribute from District 5 became a victim to the storm. She was struck by lightning and died instantly. Her cannon was heard and the lightning went on. By the first hour, three tributes were blinded by the thick blood rain. But none were killed. On the second hour, an acid fog spreaded through the jungles of the second sector. During their run, while Finnick was carrying Mags, the thick fog hit her and Finnick's arms and right leg. He dropped Mags who then walked into the fog to let Finnick escape faster. He was terribly griefed and was saddened by her death. He and Katniss went away from the fogs. After the end of the hour, Finnick and Katniss stumbled upon Peeta. While they huddled, the female tribute from District 10 who was lost appeared near them. When the third hour began, hundreds of monkey muttations attacked them all. The female of District 10 was killed badly. A monkey mutt jumped onto her where she fell to the floor. It mauled her chest and was killed by Peeta with his bloody machete. As he described, it had been used to kill a chameleon mutt that threatened him earlier. A cannon sounded, and her death had come. After the hour, the group met other members of their alliance. Johanna, Blight, Beetee, Wiress and Woof. They walked around the jungle and soon found trees with tast-looking fruits. Blight plucked them and they cooked the fruits with a campfire. After they've eaten, a cannon went off, signifying the death of the male tribute of District 6. The alliance kept on surviving and travelling through the arena for days, and on the fourth... When the group was walking in the 8th sector of the 'clock', they heard rustles and noises close to them. Finnick readied his trident while Peeta with his sword. Then suddenly, Chaff and Seeder appeared out of a huge bush. Seeder had Chaff's right arm on her right shoulder, trying to assist Chaff in walking. His front left shoulder was holed up and was draining with blood. Chaff was terribly agonized by the injury he received, probably from Brutus. "Now, the whole alliance's together. Let's fry the Careers up!" said Peeta excitedly. That night, when they were camping, the alliance was ambushed by the Careers. They came out from the bushes while the rebels were chatting. Seeder was stabbed in the back with a knife by Cashmere. As her dead body fell, Enobaria threw a spear straight at Woof's chest. Brutus appeared and Finnick fended him off with his trident. Enobaria punched Chaff and kicked him in the face. Cashmere slashed Wiress's throat with her knife. Beetee was very shocked to see this. He, with a hammer that has a cubic-shaped and fully black head, smashed Brutus's head, squirting blood out of his forehead. Instead of dying or falling down, Brutus was still capable to stand still. It's as if he was merely injured. He drew it his sword and quickly slashed Beetee's chest. The latter fell down with blood coming out. Finnick got closer and fended off Brutus and the other tributes. He stabbed Brutus in the chest with his trident. The male Career fell down to the ground as his other pack members assaulted Finnick. Peeta and Johanna came to assist him while Katniss dragged Beetee away from there. Blight brought Chaff and escaped with the others.As Peeta arrived at Finnick to help him, Woof held his right leg, implying him to get him to safety. Johanna told Peeta to go while they hold the Careers off. He pulled out the spear from Woof's wounded chest and lifted him up. Peeta ran away with Woof and caught up with Katniss. Three hours later, when Katniss, Beetee, Blight, Chaff, Peeta and Woof were at the Cornucopia, they had started planning on an attack towards the Careers. Suddenly, a cannon was heard. Then, a hologram lighted the night sky. First, the anthem played. Then, images of the recently dead tributes were shown: they were Seeder, Wiress and Cashmere. The alliance was relieved that their seperated teammates were still alive. Blight was treating Chaff's wounds. Woof was dying with heavy breaths. His wound was already wrapped with cloth and was treated by Peeta. Beetee was also the same. Then, the sun rises up, marking the beginning of the fifth day of the Games. Katniss heard yells. She looks frantically for the source of the voice and found Finnick with Johanna outside the jungle beside the beach. They started running towards the Cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta grinned as a sign of happiness. But it all faded when the Careers appeared from the sector next to theirs. And a huge wave simultaneously came from behind Finnick and Johanna. Before the two got into the water, the wave hit them. The water was so hard and pushed them straight to the Cornucopia. The Careers jumped into the water and swimmed towards their location. When wave slammed the Cornucopia, Finnick was seen in the water, gasping for air. He climbed up the island and entered the Cornucopia, all wet and soggy. A cannon went off, and, with Johanna's disappearance, marked her death. The alliance prepared their weapons as the Careers got closer. When the two enemies arrived at the Cornucopia, the final bloodbath occurred. First, Enobaria held her battleaxe and smashed Woof to death. Peeta engaged her with his machete. Meanwhile, Brutus came and smashed his blade onto Beetee's head multiple times. Two cannons sounded. Finnick got into the fight and battled Enobaria as Brutus attacked Peeta. His machete was knocked down. Peeta fell to the floor and slowly crawled away. Katniss's quiver layed still near him. Peeta reached for an arrow and quickly threw it towards Brutus. It hit Brutus in the chest, piercing through his wound. Another cannon blew. Enobaria pushed Finnick down. Blight got up and assaulted Enobaria. He himself was killed in the process. His chest was slashed with the axe. Chaff, who was idle, had his neck smashed with her battleaxe. Enobaria had killed her last victim before Katniss took an arrow. She drew her bow and fired a straight shot at Enobaria's abdomen. Her stomach drained out blood profusely with the arrow stuck on it. Enobaria fell down and died. Her cannon was heard and the remnants of the rebel alliance huddled around, celebrating their near-victory. Now, by this, President Snow knew he will have the rebels kill each other and break their alliances. But instead, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick didn't engage any of them. Suddenly, the forcefield enclosing the arena was turned off. The top of the dome was then blown up. A hovercraft flew down and landed near the water. The door opened and a conveyer belt lined to the Cornucopia. The tributes ran onto it and entered the hovercraft. The aircraft closed its door after pulling back the conveyer belt and flew upwards, disappearing from sight. This truly angered the President. Snow looked angrily for Plutarch Heavensbee. He called for him, but alas, he was unpresent. Placing Arena Main article: Muttations * Trivia * More shall be added to this page! Category:Fan fictions Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Articles by Stick Category:Stick's HG articles